User blog:MongooseLover/Craziest and Funniest LBT roleplay ever
This is something Path Light, myself, and some friends did. It's still going on. Spittor was playing pinecone with Hyp, Haxx, Chomper, Guido, Mutt, Littlefoot, Cera, Rinkus and Bad Rap. The pinecone landed on Rinkus and Rinkus threw the pinecone to Haxx. When Haxx is about to catch the pinecone, Littlefoot caught the pinecone. "Oh man." said Haax. "Better luck next time." said Littlefoot. "I'm hungry." said Chomper, who happened to be looking at Cera. "Don't look at me!" grumbled Cera. Chomper went and ate Stinging Buzzers. Then he came back. He caught the pinecone and threw it to Mutt. Mutt was busy talking to Hyp and so didn't notice it in time and got hit in the head. "Ow!" said Mutt. "Next time pay attention!" laughed Spittor. Mutt rubbed his head where the pinecone had hit him. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT! Haax farted. "Oh no!" said Haax, blushing. They heard a roaring sound. "Is that your stomach Bad Rap?" Littlefoot asked. "Um, no." said Bad Rap. Suddenly, a huge Sharptooth came running at them. "Run!" they all yelled. The big sharptooth showed up behind T-Bone. It said, "I am Chomper's elder brother." Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Spittor, Haxx, Bad Rap, Littlefoot, Chomper knew who it was. It was Chomper's older brother! "Where are the grownups?" Chomper's older brother asked "They are drinking water," Haxx said Suddenly Red Claw showed up. He snarled at them. "Quick, we need to think of something!" said Littlefoot. They saw a bunch of vines. They swung on them away from the Sharptooth. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!" they cried, swinging on the vines. The Sharptooth snapped at thin air. He stormed off, disappointed. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Littlefoot. Chomper and Haax got off the vines and were able to jump off and land in a pile of leaves. Littlefoot and the others kept going. "Come on guys." said Hyp. "Watch out for that....." said Chomper. SMASH! "Tree!" said Haax, grimacing. "Ow, my head," Spittor growled. "What?!" Bad Rap yelled. "Red Claw is back?!" Yes, I am. said Red Claw. Go away Stink Breath! snapped Chomper. Silly Little Biter. You and your friends cannot stop me! laughed Red Claw. "Think Fast!" said Littlefoot. He threw a rock at Red Claw, which conked him in the head. Red Claw snarled. In the confusion, they were able to start running off. Red Claw took off after them. "Next time," Bad Rap said, "do not call Chomper a little biter, Red Claw!" "Look!" Spittor called out. "It is the grownups!" "The grownups?!" Hyp, Mutt, Chomper, Haxx, Bad Rap, Guido, Rinkus and Cera said. "Red Claw has snuck into the Great Valley." said Chomper. "How did he do that?" asked Grandpa Longneck. "No idea." said Chomper. "Who are your friends." asked Topps, staring at Chomper's older brother, Haax, and the other friendly Sharpteeth. "I don't recall seeing them before." said Grandma Longneck. "What is Rinkus doing here?" snapped Mama Flyer. "Mama Flyer," Bad Rap said, "Pterano told Rinkus to play a game of pinecone,". "I get it," Mama Flyer said. "I believe Red Claw will be back again," Chomper's older brother said. Meanwhile, Ozzy and his brother Strut snuck into the Great Valley, using the hole Red Claw had made in the Great Wall to get through. "Now we can get some eggs!" said Ozzy, licking his lips. "Can't we just get green instead?" said Strut, who didn't like this egg-thieving business and all the trouble it usually caused. "No, I like eggs only so we're getting eggs!" snapped Ozzy. They went toward a nest. However, Mrs. Maia was there. However, Ozzy had a plan. He went toward the eggs, while throwing a rock toward Strut behind hid back. The rock conked Strut on the head, but it didn't knock him out. "OW!" said Strut. "You rotten egg thieves!" snapped Mrs. Maia angrily. "Strut now!" yelled Ozzy. Strut threw the rock at Mrs. Maia. It hit her in the head and hit her hard enough to knock her out. "AHA, a meal!" laughed Ozzy. The two went off carrying her eggs. However, as they were headed toward the Great Wall, they came across Ruby and Haax. "Ut oh!" said Strut and Ozzy together. "Stop right there, egg stealers!" Ruby and Haxx yelled. "Uh oh!" Ozzy and Strut said in shock. "Hey Oz, you said this would be easy." complained Strut. "We still have the eggs." Ozzy reminded his brother. "And it's time I ate one." Guido came by meanwhile. He was with Pterano. "I didn't know that Rinkus was nice." said Guido. "He's not. He got a look-alike of me to try and say I asked my sister to let him into the Valley." said Pterano in disgust. "Well Littlefoot and the others don't know that." said Guido, concerned. "Look, it's Egg Stealers!" said Pterano in alarm. "Ozzy and Strut were most likely running away from Ruby and Haxx," Pterano said. "I am the extremely angry Velociraptor!" Haxx yelled. Meanwhile, Rinkus came to Sierra. "Nice plan Rinkus. They fell for it." laughed Sierra. "Yes, they sure aren't that bright." said Rinkus, smirking. "We can kidnap Pterano's sister and lure him into a trap. His banishment just ended and he's gonna enjoy the Great Valley while we languish in the Mysterious Beyond." said Sierra. "Perhaps we can get the Great Valley to make us its leaders too." suggested Rinkus. "Good idea." said Sierra, grinning evilly. Ozzy and Strut still had the eggs. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Ruby. She tackled Ozzy. The eggs went flying. Luckily, Pterano caught them all. Strut ran away, still carrying two eggs. "YOW!" he yelled. Chomper had bit him in the tail. He dropped the egg, but luckily Chomper and Guido caught them. The two Egg Stealers took off, disappointed. They came across Rinkus and Sierra. "Don't leave yet. We need your help. We wanna get back at them too." said Sierra. Ozzy grinned evilly. Strut, still rubbing his sore tail, wasn't so sure. Haxx, Spittor, Hyp, Littlefoot, T-Bone, Spike, Spike (From Extreme Dinosaurs), Bad Rap, Chomper and Ducky were playing in the water. Suddenly, a black dragon with red eyes appeared behind Littlefoot and splashed Littlefoot. "Who was that?" Littlefoot said. "I am Red Eyes Black Dragon," the black dragon with red eyes said. "This dragon loves splashing water," Ducky said. Then, a white dragon with blue eyes appeared behind Haxx and splashed Haxx. "Who was that?" Haxx called out. "I am Blue Eyes White Dragon," the white dragon with blue eyes said. "And now, I will splash water at you!" Bad Rap said and he splashed Blue Eyes White Dragon with water. Meanwhile, Rinkus and Sierra were flying along the Great Valley and spotted Pterano. "Red Claw!" Sierra said in his caller, "I spotted Pterano and I am approaching at Pterano," "Roger that," Red Claw replied back. "Roger, Roger." said Strut. "Can I have a pizza with olives, green peppers, and...." said Strut into the caller. "Cut it out you dummy!" said Ozzy angrily, whacking his brother. Ozzy grabbed the caller from his brother. "We are in in position." he said."Good," Sierra said. Meanwhile, at the bunker, Hitler said, "I plan to stop Sierra from getting the Stone of Cold Fire," "But Hitler," Jodl said, "Sierra wants the Stone of Cold Fire!" "Then we have to teleport to the Great Valley!" Hitler yelled. At the Great Valley, Red Eyes Black Dragon was splashed by Spittor, Ducky, Hyp and Haxx. Jodl, Krebs, Hitler and Burgdorf saw the Great Valley. "Where is the fish?!" Krebs yelled. "They are not at the Great Valley!" Hitler yelled, "I want to see if Sierra has the stone or not," Meanwhile, John Wayne and Luke Skywalker were spying on Hitler and Ozzy. "We've got to do something." said Luke Skywalker. "I sense a great disturbance in the Force." "I agree. We've got to foil these pests." said John Wayne. John Wayne got on a holo transmitter and called Doc. "Hello, is this the Lone Dinosaur?" asked John Wayne. "Yes, I am." said Doc. "I have a mission for you." said John Wayne. Meanwhile, Darth Sidious and Lord Voldermort were talking via the internet. "I want that Stone." said Sidious. "My army of Fast Biters that I have Imperisued will get it." said Voldermort. They were working with Hitler, Rinkus, Sierra, Ozzy, Strut, and others to get the Stone of Cold Fire. Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Pterano said "The Stone of Cold Fire will be by soon. Sierra must be after it." "And I'm going to get it." said Sierra, pulling out a fart gun and shoot green clouds at the good guys. In the confusion, he was able to kidnap Mama Flyer. "Give us the Stone or you'll never see her again." said Rinkus. They flew off. "Oh no!" said the group of good guys. Doc arrived. "What did I miss?" he asked. "Rinkus and Sierra kidnap me mother." said Petrie. "I sense them in the Force. They are headed toward that big rock over there." said Luke Skywalker. "They are headed toward Hanging Rock. We must go there and get her back!" said Chomper. Littlefoot found a pager and pushed a button. It called Peter Parker. "Hello, Peter Parker speaking." said Peter Parker. "Are you Spider Man? I need your help." said Littlefoot. Meanwhile, Rinkus and Sierra were almost to Hanging Rock. "You'll never get away with this!" said Mama Flyer. "I think I'm about to." laughed Sierra. WHOOSH! Some webs came and got Mama Flyer. Rinkus and Sierra found a note that said "Courtesy, your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman". "What the hell?!" the two evil Flyers shouted. "See ya chumps!" said Spidey. "Get your tush in here and help now!" shouted Sierra into a phone. Soon, evil Daleks started chasing Spiderman and Mama Flyer. "Ho boy!" said Spiderman in alarm. Just then, Shrek, Donkey, and Chuck Norris arrived. "All right, give up you nasty Daleks!" shouted Donkey. "Yes, or else Donkey will talk you to death!" said Shrek. "Yes....or else I'm gonna...." said Donkey absent-mindedly. "Hey!" shouted Donkey. "You guys asked for it!" said Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris, Shrek, and Donkey were able to defeat the Daleks. But, just then, an army of Droidekas showed up. "Ut oh!" the group of good guys said. "So long fools!" laughed Rinkus. Hitler spotted Fegelein walking at the Great Valley. "Now to target him with my Pencil of Doom!" Hitler yelled. "You cannot kill me..." Fegelein said but the Pencil of Doom fell on him. "I will target the Stone of Cold Fire with my Pencil of Doom!" Hitler yelled. "Look!" Petrie called out. "It is Hitler's Pencil of Doom! And it is heading towards the Stone of Cold Fire!" The Stone of Cold Fire exploded and chunks of rock came falling down. "No!" Sierra yelled. "The Stone of Cold Fire was blown up by Hitler's Pencil of Doom!" "We did it again!" Spittor, Mutt, Haxx, Chomper, Hyp, Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, Bad Rap and Nod said. "Now how can I rule the Great Valley when the Stone of Cold Fire is in pieces?!" Sierra yelled. "We have won. Won we have." said Ruby. "We are foiled!" groaned Ozzy. "Leaf?" said Strut, offering Ozzy a leaf. Ozzy whacked him. "Strut!" Ozzy yelled. "I cannot grant my power because the Stone of Cold Fire exploded!" Sierra yelled. "Oh yeah!" Chomper, Haxx and Spittor cheered. "What, you were supposed to help us get the Stone, not destroy it!" snapped Sierra at Hitler Hitler suddenly transformed. He became an old grey bearded man. "Gandalf!" shouted Sierra angrily. "Gotcha!' laughed Gandalf. "Poor old man," Burdgorf sang. "I am not a poor old man!" Hitler yelled "Look, it is another Stone of Cold Fire. It is. It is." said Ducky, pointing. "That is the more powerful one. Oh no." said Gandalf. "I'm going to get it!" said Sierra, flying off at fast speed. Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie came by. "Sierra is going to get to the Stone of Cold Fire." said Loofah. "I've got an idea." said Littlefoot. They gave the Yellow Bellies lots of chili beans. This produced the desired effect. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT! The Yellow Bellies tooted hard. Loofah went right up and hit the Stone of Cold Fire before Sierra could. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sierra. Having gotten the power of the stone, the stone vanished. Loofaah went back to the ground softly. "What did you wish for?" asked Chomper. Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadence, and Lucy Dragon appeared. "That." said Loofah. "We're going to get you guys for stealing our stone!" shouted Ozzy. Scorn, Slash, Grimlock, Swoop, Strafe and Snarl appeared behind Haxx. "I am the extremely angry Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Grimlock yelled. Slash then growled at Sierra. "Now to burn the Stone of Cold Fire!" Red Eyes Black Dragon yelled. The Stone of Cold Fire was on fire due to Red Eyes Black Dragon's inferno fire blast. A few minutes later, Spittor started splashing Haxx, Hyp, Littlefoot, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Cera with water. "You destroyed the Stone!" shouted Sierra. "Shut up." said Rainbow Dash. "Our Stone!" moaned Ozzy. Haxx, Hyp, Littlefoot, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Cera shook off the water that had landed on them. "ROOOOOOARRRRR! I am a very mad Sharptooth!" yelled Chomper. He chased after Ozzy and Sierra. Strut had stopped to eat green food and wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. "There was a fourth Stone of Cold Fire?!" Red Eyes Black Dragon yelled. Strut then noticed Ozzy looking very angry. "I told you not to eat leaves!" Ozzy yelled "But I like the leaves!" whined Strut. "But you are supposed to eat eggs!" grumbled Ozzy. "But they aren't as good as leaves." complained Strut. Look!" Ozzy said. "Eggs!" "Those are my eggs!" Ducky's mother yelled. Ozzy tried to grab the eggs anyway. However, just then, Darrien walked up and hit him with a shovel, knocking him out. Strut, meanwhile, found some green leaves and started eating them. "These are yummy!" he said happily. Bad Rap rammed onto Strut, causing him to throw up all of his leaves that he had eaten "Hey, I liked those leaves!" whined Strut. "Ozzy made me come along for all of this. I just wanted to eat green food." Rinkus started to sneak away. "Don't let him get away!" yelled Pterano. "Right," Spittor said and he growled at Rinkus. "Haxx!" Bad Rap said. "You stop Ozzy and Strut from taking the eggs!" "I have the egg... Hey! Where is my egg?!" Ozzy yelled. "We got the eggs!" Haxx said. "I wanted the egg!" said Ozzy angrily. "I just wanted green." said Strut. Rinkus tried to get away, but Spike sat on him. "Ouch!" said Rinkus. Bad Rap started splashing Littlefoot, Haxx, Chomper, T-Bone and Red Eyes Black Dragon with water. "Himmer?!" Spittor yelled. "Now to target Himmer with my Pencil of Doom!" Hitler yelled. "Hitler!" Burgdorf yelled. "Do not do it!" "I will!" Hitler yelled. "And this is the end of Himmer!" Red Eyes Black Dragon shook off the water that landed on him and splashed Mutt, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Spittor and Stegz with water. ((Hitler? Seriously? xD)) Another normal day, nothing spectacular about it. I sat in my den, my chest rising and falling with the sounds of sleep. I was enjoying my sleep, and suddenly woke up to a familiar voice. "Esko sir!" A feminine voice rang, and two humans walked in with notebooks. I lifted my head to see them come in to my cave. "Lawrence. Veronica. You have come back. Find anything?" I asked, getting upwards and stretching. "Yeah. Some fight is going on between digimon and Hitler or something. Thought the man died in WW2." Veronics replied. Hilted? I had to see what was going on! I rushed outside my den and ran a bit before seeing the fight Veronica was talking about. What in the world..... I shot a beam in the middle of the fight and walked in, my chest expanded with pride and fury. "What in hell's name is going on here?! The fauna and flora here are trying to get some rest, and here you are disturbing everything!" I shouted, then growled. "I protect everything here, and I am the master of balance itself! So I suggest you listen!" Littlefoot saw the Yin Yang Wolf. "Is that Esko_the_Wolf?" Littlefoot said. "And why he is with Valvatorez?" "I believe they joined together," Haxx said. Sierra was angry. He shouted "I want you to talk to Helen Wait!" "Who that?" asked Petrie. "I want you to go to Helen Wait!" shouted Sierra. "Me no get it." said Petrie. "I want you to go to hell and wait! Man you're dumb!" shouted Sierra. Just then, Loofah farted on Sierra. "Arggggh!" groaned Sierra. "Ha ha!" Spittor laughed. Haxx then growled at Sierra. I sighed, then a magical aura surrounded me. "Valvatorez is not with me at this time. However, these twerps are." I said, my voice echoing through the land. I gestured to Larry and Veronica on my shoulders. "HEY!!" Veronica shouted "That was not very nice..." Larry quietly said, trying to hide in my fur. "Whatever. Anyways, calm this fight NOW or I will have to force you to leave" I growled, my eyes starting to glow and some dark mist coming out of my maw "Heh," Spittor laughed. "I believe Valvatorez is the little bat king!" Red Eyes Black Dragon splashed Haxx, Littlefoot, Mutt, Chomper, T-Bone, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Bad Rap and Hyp with water Ruby came back with Gandalf, Grandpa Longneck, John Wayne, Cera, and Ducky. "You are in trouble now." said Grandpa Longneck to Sierra. Littlefoot and his pals shook the water off of them. Red Eyes Black Dragon spat water at Sierra next. "Oh come on!" whined Sierra. Ozzy got up. "What happened?" he asked. "We destroyed the Stone of Cold Fire." said Rainbow Dash. "You've been foiled." said Veronica. "Oh man!" whined Ozzy. "No!" Rinkus yelled. "The Stone of Cold Fire was blown up by Hitler's Pencil of Doom!" "I am the angry dragon!" Blue Eyes White Dragon yelled and splashed Rinkus with water. "Oh come on!" Rinkus whined. Sierra was able to get free of Spike and snuck off and found a fart gun that he'd stolen from the Minions. He shot it at the good guys, making them gag. "So long suckers! I'm off to find the other Stone of Cold Fire!" yelled Sierra, flying off. "We've got to stop him." said Littlefoot. "How are we gonna do that?" asked Bad Rap. "We need to get a device from Roswell!" Haxx said. "Ah," Rebecca Scarwell said. "The talking dinosaurs are back... what is this?! Chomper's older brother has arrived at the Great Valley?!" "Aha!" Spittor laughed. "A missile launcher!" "No!" Rebecca Scarwell yelled. "I have to go to the Great Valley!" Meanwhile, Blue Eyes White Dragon laughed and splashed Haxx, Chomper, T-Bone, Littlefoot, Bad Rap, Mutt, Guido and Petrie with water. "This is the Great Valley," Rebecca Scarwell said. "and that is where Littlefoot and his friends live at. Oh no! Red Eyes Black Dragon is charging at me!" Red Eyes Black Dragon roared and slashed Rebecca Scarwell. "You..." Rebecca Scarwell groaned. "Why you... slashed me?! I am coughing... up blood..." Rebecca Scarwell then fainted. "Now to save my friends!" Red Eyes Black Dragon said. Spittor then used the missile gun to aim it at the 4th Stone of Cold Fire, blowing the Stone of Cold Fire to pieces. "We did it!" Bad Rap, Haxx, Littlefoot and Chomper cheered. "No!" Sierra whined. "You destroyed my Stone! How could you?" moaned Sierra. Just then, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud arrived. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! *Hello Chomper!* snapped Red Claw. "Oh no!" said Chomper. *There are more Stones Little Biter!" said Red Claw. *And you won't be getting them!* said Chomper. Rebecca Scarwell woke up and was shocked to see the angry Blue Eyes White Dragon growling at her. "No!" Rebecca Scarwell yelled. "Roar!" Blue Eyes White Dragon growled at Rebecca Scarwell and slapped her. "Hey look!" Hyp laughed. "Rebecca Scarwell was slapped by Blue Eyes White Dragon!" "Who the heck is she? And what is she?" asked Chomper. "She looks grumpy." said Littlefoot. "I believe she was trying to capture the Extreme Dinosaurs," Mutt said. "So, her inventions were slashed by T-Bone," Blue Eyes White Dragon laughed. "I agree," Stegz said, "that useless woman needs to scream!" "I am not useless!" Rebecca Scarwell yelled. ROAR! Chomper went. Rebecca freaked out again. Littlefoot laughed. Rebecca Scarwell woke up and was shocked to see the angry Red Eyes Black Dragon growling at her. "Oh no!" Rebecca Scarwell said. "Red Eyes Black Dragon is growling at me!" "ROAR!" Red Eyes Black Dragon growled and slashed Rebecca Scarwell. "No! My inventions are gone!" Rebecca Scarwell yelled. Hyp, Mutt and Haxx splashed Blue Eyes White Dragon, Bullzeye, Pterano, Grimlock, Bad Rap, Spittor, Stegz, Slash and Scorn with water. Littlefoot laughed as Rebecca Scarwell was shocked to see blood in her body. "Don't kill her. That's not a very nice thing to do." said Chomper. Just then, Predaking and his army of Predacons arrived and surrounded Red Eyes Black Dragon. "There are so many of the Predacons! How can Red Eyes Black Dragon defeat the Predacons?" Chomper said. "Haxx, you battle against Darksteel. I will battle against Buzzclaw. Spittor, you will battle against Hydrax. Blue Eyes White Dragon, you battle against Skystalker," Bad Rap said. "I have a dragon to show Predaking!" Red Eyes Black Dragon said. Kildema arrived, growling angrily. "Kildema!" Bad Rap yelled in joy. "Predaking!" Kildema yelled angrily, "Why you made Bullzeye crash land?!" "Because," Predaking said, "Bullzeye wants to get bruised!" "Then where is he?!" Kildema yelled. "Bullzeye is there, south of where Bad Rap is, north of where Mutt is, east of where Haxx is and west of where T-Bone is," Predaking said. Suddenly, Creepox, Hisser and Vrak arrived. "Creepox, Hisser and Vrak arrived?!" Chomper yelled. "That is right, you little biter!" Hisser said. "Chomper is not a little biter!" Hyp yelled. During the confusion, Sierra broke free. He also freed Strut and Ozzy. However, Strut had had it with the bad guys and slapped Ozzy. "What are you doing?!" snapped Ozzy angrily. "I'm tired of you guys! You are always mean to me!" said Strut defiantly. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came roaring into the fight of all the dinos. Rebecca Scarwell got up and pulled out a freeze gun. It looked like it was about to get ugly. "Ha ha!" Bad Rap laughed. Rebecca Scarwell was shocked to see the freeze gun being slashed. Littlefoot started laughing as Rebecca Scarwell's freeze gun was slashed. Bron came in and tail-whacked Screech and Thud. They hit a rock and moaned. Rebecca Scarwell, meanwhile, pulled out a lasso and tied up Chomper's older brother. "Ha ha." she laughed. "Grrr..." Chomper's older brother growled. "I will break free of those ropes!" "What?!" Rebecca Scarwell yelled. "My lasso gun failed!" Red Claw came. He tried to stomp on Petrie, but Cera rammed him with her horns, knocking him over and hurting Rebecca. "Ouch." said Rebecca. Red Claw got up. Rebecca did too, though with a limp from having a T-Rex fall on her. Meanwhile, Gandalf said "There is another Stone of Cold Fire." "What?!" Hyp yelled. "There is the 6th Stone of Cold Fire?!" "I am extremely angry!" Blue Eyes White Dragon yelled. "Wait!" Hitler said. "The Stone of Cold Fire may block your attack!" Red Eyes Black Dragon growled at Predaking. "Do not harm me!" Red Eyes Black Dragon yelled and went with Blue Eyes White Dragon. The 6th Stone of Cold Fire exploded in pieces. "No!" Sierra moaned. "What?!" Rebecca Scarwell said in shock. "The 6th Stone of Cold Fire exploded?! I thought the Stone was given to Sierra!" Ozzy saw another stone. He started running toward it. However, Ruby dropped Sweet Bubbles. Ozzy stepped on them, tripped, and got his face all covered in red goo. Ruby started laughing. "Arrrrrgh!" moaned Ozzy, trying to get the grape goo off of his face. Bad Rap laughed and called Red Eyes Black Dragon to blow the Stone of Cold Fire. Then, Sierra moaned when he saw the Stone of Cold Fire blown to pieces Suddenly, Ali came with a bunch of snow cones. "Hey, I want one." said Strut. He ran toward Ali to get one. Strut ran right into Ozzy and knocked him over. Meanwhile, Chomper was able to get to the Stone of Cold Fire before Ozzy, who had been close, could. "Snow cone?" said Ali, offering Littlefoot one. "Yes," Littlefoot said. "Who placed bugs in my jar?!" Chomper's older brother yelled. "It was me, Darien," Darien said. I wish to be a nice Sharptooth forever. Also, I wish the bad guys would be removed from the Great Valley." said Chomper. Chomper got his wish. Also, a big gigantic boot appeared in midair and kicked the bad guys out. Then it vanished. So did the last Stone of Cold Fire. "Nooo!" Sierra yelled. "Ha Ha!" Bad Rap laughed. "Woo hoo!" said Littlefoot's side. They sang "Feel So Happy". Evil had been defeated. Red Eyes Black Dragon splashed Scorn, Bad Rap, Haxx, Chomper, T-Bone and Petrie with water They all partied for the rest of the day. Then they went to bed, for they had done a hard days work. Red Eyes Black Dragon is playing with the water with Littlefoot, Bad Rap, Haxx, Chomper, T-Bone, Joey Wheeler, Mutt, Spittor, Stegz and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes White Dragon splashed Chomper, Cera and Mutt with water. "I wonder what is Nod to something," Seto Kaiba said. Nod then jumped to the water and splashed Chomper, Joey Wheeler and Haxx with water "Not sure." said Littlefoot. "But we have destroyed the Stones of Cold Fire." "Oh no, some weird Tickly Fuzzy by the name of Barack Obama has appeared. He is promising 'Hope and Change' and invading the Great Valley with Domeheads!" cried Mutt, running toward them. "Not Domeheads!" said Ruby. "Domeheads?!" Bad Rap called out. (BASH!) Spittor hit one of the domeheads. "Good thing that my head is still there," Spittor said "I have redistributed all the Tree Stars to the Domeheads." said Barack Obama. "Somebody should have impeached you!" said Littlefoot. "I have Congress bought with big donors." replied Obama. "Yow!" yelled Obama, for Chomper had bitten him. "I'm here to take a bite out of Big Brother." said Chomper. "I'll have the IRS audit you!" Obama threatened Chomper. WHACK! Doc whacked Obama with his tail. Obama went sailing through the air. Unfortunately, he pushed a button and a helicopter driven by George Soros and Rupert Murdoch came along. Obama was pulled in by Hillary Clinton and Paul Ryan. "Oh, I've granted Amnesty to all the Sharpteeth in the Mysterious Beyond. And I've brought in a bunch of Egg Stealer refugees. They now can get into the Great Valley. Have fun dealing with them. In the meantime, I'm off to raise everyone's health insurance rates!" cackled Obama, taking off out of sight in the helicopter. Meanwhile, a huge pack of Sailback Sharpteeth, T-Rexes, Plated Sharpteeth, Sharp Beaks, Belly Draggers, Fast Biters, Albertosaurus, Allosaurues, Deinonychuses, Baryonxes, Yutyrannuses, and others came charging through a hole that Obama had made in the Great Wall. Plus, the Domeheads were coming with reinforcements. And, if that weren't bad enough, a huge herd of Egg Stealers was headed toward the Great Valley. "Oh crap!" said all of the good guys. "What?" Haxx said, "The egg stealers are returning to the Great Valley?!" Category:Blog posts